Thanksgiving Miracle
by srp2017
Summary: While hosting a Thanksgiving Dinner for several members of the Nathan James crew, Mike is given a miracle. Post Season 5
1. Chapter 1

This is a multi-chapter Thanksgiving story I had dreamed up. Obviously featuring Mike, because I am terrible at writing the other characters. Thanks to all those review and read. I know that readership has gone down since the show ended, but I do love writing these! This one is set after the last season and many of the characters have retired but are reuniting for Thanksgiving.

**Thanksgiving Miracle**

**Chapter 1**

Since retiring, Mike had bought a rambling farmhouse a couple hours southwest of St. Louis, remodeled it, built all the furniture and bought a few horses. He had always loved cooking and baking and so he had invited everyone to his house for Thanksgiving. The guest list from the James was steadily growing and Mike couldn't be happier. His family was long gone, and holidays were lonely for him.

Tom, Sasha and the kids were coming, Danny, Kara and Frankie, Bell, Jeter, Diaz, Bacon, Miller and his wife Courtney Ann, and Valdez were all attending. Mike had several guest rooms, along with a bunk room. He'd figure out sleeping arrangements once everyone got there, and some wouldn't be staying over. Mike was excited to have young voices at his home. He had specifically bought things that Ashley, Sam and Frankie would enjoy. More than anything, Mike missed his kids desperately.

There wasn't a day that went by that Mike didn't wonder what his girls would be like. He knew Lucas had died but had never really gotten confirmation of Christine, Kaitlyn or Hannah's deaths. It was just assumed this many years after that they had died and like so many others, had been cremated. It was the stuff of nightmares for Mike. Before he could dwell on it too much, Tom and Sasha's SUV pulled in and the kids bailed out. Tom and Sasha followed them up the walk.

"We brought alcohol!" Sasha said with a laugh as she handed Mike a bottle of wine.

"Perfect. It was a bring your own bottle, but I have to say, I did stock up. I figured by Friday; we would all be pretty well pickled." Mike said as he gave Tom a brotherly hug and kissed Sasha on the cheek.

"Can I ride one of the horses, Uncle Mike? I used to ride all the time." Ashley asked.

"Now, Ash; would I have horses here that you couldn't ride? The paint is the one I had in mind for you. And Sam, I have video games too." Mike said, addressing the kids as they walked into the house.

"Awesome!" Sam said, giving Mike a high five.

"This place looks amazing. Its beautiful." Sasha said.

"You've really done a lot, Mike. Did you ever sleep?" Tom asked.

"Not a lot. Kids; the family room is over there. TV, video games and board games are all in there and make yourself at home. There are snacks on the bar, with sodas, juice and water in the mini fridge. Stay out of the wine cooler, for obvious reason. I didn't put a lock on it." Mike ordered. Sam and Ashley ran into Mike's family room; which was open to the large kitchen and dining area. Tom and Sasha followed Mike into the kitchen and Mike put Sasha's bottle of wine into chill.

"Its smells delicious too." Sasha remarked.

"I am making ahead the pies and rolls." Mike admitted.

"What's the menu? You know, I'm game for anything." Tom asked.

"I have a twenty-four-pound turkey, a huge ham, a brisket and a deer tenderloin for meat. The turkey, deer and brisket will be smoked, and I have a brown sugar reduction for the ham. I also have mashed potatoes, potato casserole, assorted other vegetables and more desserts and fruit salads then you could shake a stick at. Courtney Ann is a typical Southerner. She's making a few dishes and I can only assume that Bacon will too." Mike answered as he checked his rolls.

"If I had known that you could cook like this, I would have had you in the galley, not in command." Tom teased.

"Bacon can hold his own." Mike remarked.

"I'm just glad your vegetarian stage ended." Tom said. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open. Sasha was busy checking the kitchen out.

"I cannot imagine him being a vegetarian. Mike likes his steaks a little too well." Sasha remarked.

"It didn't last long at all. Wonder when the others will roll in? Sasha, do you want to pick out your room while you still have a choice? I figured the kids will sleep in the bunk room." Mike said.

"Sure." Sasha agreed. She was checking her phone but nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the bags. Sam?" Tom said before gesturing at Sam to follow him. They left through the side door and Mike led Sasha to a first floor in-suite.

"I figured I would put you guys here. Close to the kids and the alcohol." Mike teased. Sasha smiled at the sunny bedroom. It was painted a light yellow, with a king-sized bed. The furniture was all in white and the bedspread, pillows and accent furniture was all done in shades of blue, yellow and white.

"Who knew you were such a decorator." Sasha said.

"Well, its not hard to look at pictures and copy. I have a lot of time on my hands and don't have anything else to do. I enjoy my friends visiting and want to make this house a home for them. Now, how are things really going with Tom?" Mike asked.

"There are good days and bad days. He is in intense therapy. Somedays, it is like he is in a cloud and others, its like he can't see ten feet in front of him. He is doing better with the kids, though and he is still teaching at the Academy some. It gives him some focus." Sasha said. She was also retiring from the Navy and they were both focusing on Ashley and Sam.

"Have the kids moved back to Virginia?" Mike asked.

"No. We visit them or they visit us every third weekend. They come home on school holidays too. I think they end up needing a break before its all said and done. Not sure they could live with us full time." Sasha remarked.

"You know how I feel about the whole matter, but I am biased. If I had a second chance with my kids, they would be under the same roof as me all the time. I don't know if I could let them out of my sight." Mike remarked.

"I know, Mike; and I agree. The kids should be with us, but the dye has been cast and now we must just deal with it." Sasha said. Tom came through with his and Sasha's bags and gave Mike a smile.

"The caravan will be arriving soon. Will Miller be able to handle those steps?" Tom asked.

"I have another bedroom on the ground floor that he can use. I spoke with Courtney and he needs a shower with a bench more than anything; and that bathroom has it." Mike answered.

"Good. He's doing well since he got the prosthetics. Apparently, he ran a 3k last week." Tom remarked.

"That's amazing." Mike said before leaving the room. Once he was out of earshot, Sasha looked at Tom.

"And the others? Jeter has them?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. Everyone knows, but Mike. The girls are excited. Christine is…apprehensive." Tom said.

"Why? She's being reunited with her husband. I would think she'd be thrilled." Sasha said.

"She and Mike were not on good terms. And then there's the little boy and girl. She isn't sure how Mike will feel about the twins." Tom said.

"They must not have been doing too badly since she was pregnant." Sasha said.

"She wasn't thrilled with him deploying instead of taking an office job and didn't tell him about the pregnancy when he called home. She's also lived in hell for the past almost eight years. This will all seem a bit much to her. She and their kids have lived in squalor and Mike has built this." Tom said.

"Mike didn't know, and he will provide for them now. I've spoken with her. She seems pretty genuine and understanding of things." Sasha said.

"We'll see. This maybe a testy situation. At least, we've been able to put some weight on her and the kids before bringing them here." Tom said. They had found Mike's family about a month and a half before and had all worked as a group to get her into a temporary apartment with proper heat, electric and plenty of food. It had been a hard secret to keep but Sasha was excited for the reunion. Tom just overthought everything.

"Tom, it will work out." Sasha said before they left the room.

"I can only hope." Tom answered. Sam was showing Mike how to play the video game while Ashley played on her phone. This went on for about a half hour before the Greene's showed up. Mike immediately got Frankie settled, playing a game fit for a six-year-old and showed Kara and Danny an upstairs bedroom and bathroom. They'd be sharing with Frankie.

Slowly, people began trickling in. They all knew that Jeter was bring Mike's long-lost family and passed little hints to Tom and Sasha. Courtney had been the one to find Mike's family. She hadn't made the connection, but as she shared details to Miller about a family that she was getting assistance for, he connected the dots. Miller brought the details to Tom, Sasha and Jeter and they began meeting with Christine and the kids. They moved them into an apartment, fed, clothed and medicated them out of their own pockets. Courtney's various charities also helped but Mike had done a lot for all of them and they all felt a debt.

Christine was only eighty-five pounds when Courtney found her. She had lost all her teeth to malnutrition, feeding her kids. Most of her hair had fallen out. They got her dental implants and a group of the women had gotten together, buying her clothes and getting her hair done and colored. Her hair was still the dark brown and the highlights hid the gray.

Christine was extremely defeated and wasn't sure Mike would take her back, given her appearance. She was a ghost of the woman that she had been before, but she was still a fiercely protective mother and she still loved her husband.

Kaitlyn and Hannah were excited to see their father and had been living for the day. The twins; Oliver and Carly had only been told stories about their father and had never even seen a picture of him. The one thing that Christine had asked for was a picture of Lucas. Somehow, Tom had been able to find one. No one was more nervous about the reunion then Christine. She had admitted to Sasha that she hadn't been a good wife to Mike and that between that and her physical appearance, he might throw her out. She did disclose that the twins were Mike's.

Finally, Jeter pulled in and Sasha and Courtney went out to meet Christine and the kids. She looked at the house nervously and then back at her kids. Sasha gave her a big hug and patted her cheek.

"He will welcome you with open arms. You look very pretty today." Sasha told the older woman. Christine was dressed in a knee length floral dress, black leggings and tall brown boots. She wore a mustard colored cardigan and her make-up was lightly done. Her hair was also done in loose curls and she gave Sasha a nervous smile.

"I wasn't really sure what to wear for the first time I've seen Mike in almost eight years. Kaitlyn and Hannah picked my clothes out." Christine told her. The older girls were getting the younger kids out and nodded at Sasha. They would keep the kids outside while Mike was told.

"How about we go look at the horses?" Jeter suggested and the kids followed him.

"You look wonderful. Remember what I told you. Despite everything, you are the mother of his kids. He will take care of you." Courtney said. Both she and Sasha interlinked arms with Christine and guided her to the front door.

Inside the house, Tom and Miller approached Mike nervously. He was in the kitchen, showing Bacon some kitchen gadget. Bacon looked up at Tom and nodded. Even he knew. He stepped away to give Tom some privacy.

"Admiral; you know that Courtney has been working with…poorer families?" Miller asked nervously.

"Yes; I sent a check last month as a donation. I hope she got it." Mike said.

"She did; thank you, Sir. The thing is; about six weeks ago; she encountered a woman and four children…they were…homeless and destitute…" Miller started.

"What do they need? I'll write a check." Mike said as he fiddled with the gadget. Tom took it out of his hand and sit it on the counter.

"Mike; the woman was Christine. Two of the four kids are Kaitlyn and Hannah. The other two were twins that Christine had had. She was pregnant when you left. She didn't realize and didn't tell you when you called home. When Courtney found her, she was severely malnourished. We got them into an apartment, fed, and medicated. Christine choose to wait until now. She looked pretty rough and was ashamed. She is really worried that you will throw her out and is just hoping you'll care for the kids and allow her to see them." Tom said. Mike had opened and closed his mouth several times and was looking around nervously.

"Where are they? I need to see them." Mike said.

"I'm here. The kids are outside, looking at the horses. Mike; I'm sorry. I should have looked for you harder. The pain I've caused you…" Christine said. Mike grabbed her arm and led her upstairs.

"Well, that went well." Tom said, jokingly.

Mike led Christine into his bedroom, the only place he would have privacy. It wasn't that he didn't trust everyone, the conversation just needed to be made privately. He looked out the window and smiled down at the kids petting the horses. Christine came alongside him and touched his cheek.

"Mike, they are yours. I never cheated on you. I just couldn't find you and then things were bad, and I was getting sick and a hundred other things. I never meant to withhold your children from you, and I am sorry. If you want me to leave, I will. I don't know where I'll go, and I hope you'll let me see them, but I understand if you hate me now." Christine said.

"Its not that. I just hate that you've been…alright for six weeks and they didn't call me. I could have…" Mike said, and Christine put a finger to his lips.

"That was me. I asked them not to. I had lost all my teeth; my hair was falling out and I only weighted eighty-five pounds. I looked terrible. I wanted my husband back but knew that you would feel badly if you saw me like that. I am still underweight, but they did dental implants and got me and the kid's clothes. Made us a bit more presentable. I practically starved myself, so the kids had food. It was pride more than anything else. I know you could have done all those things too, but I was too proud." Christine said. She had wrapped her arms around Mike's waist and positioned herself between him and the window. Ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, and Christine put her face into his chest.

"I've missed you so much. I am so sorry for how I acted before I left. If I had only known…" Mike said.

"You couldn't have. We can only build from it." Christine said before giving him a shy peck on the cheek.

"The twins?" Mike asked.

"They are seven. Oliver and Carly. We've told them all about you and they are really excited." Christine explained.

"I didn't think you had cheated on me. I was just really overwhelmed. Kaitlyn and Hannah?" Mike asked.

"I would have been lost without them. Kaitlyn helped me work but we couldn't get good jobs because we had no forms of identification. She really tried. Both girls have been so good to me and the twins. They are ready for some normalcy, but they did you proud. Now, are you ready to go downstairs?" Christine asked.

"I am. Just one more thing…" Mike said before giving her a long and very passionate kiss. Christine was only too happy to oblige him, and they finally parted to catch their breath.

"That was certainly nice. I've missed those a great deal. Now, I have to say; your house is beautiful. They told me you had really done this up, but I wasn't expecting this. I can't wait to check that kitchen out." Christine said as she straightened Mike's collar.

"I want you and the kids to make yourselves at home but sleeping arrangements might be a bit interesting until Friday." Mike said.

"Its alright. We will manage and we were warned there would be a lot of people." Christine said. They exited his bedroom and headed down the stairs. She could tell Mike was nervous and she squeezed his hand in hopes of reassuring him somehow.

**Kind of a long chapter, but my hope is to have this done before or around Thanksgiving, so I will be writing this exclusively. Please enjoy and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanksgiving Miracle**

Chapter 2

Mike had cried, laughed, hugged and kissed each of the kids. Oliver and Carly were strangely accepting of him. He couldn't wait to get to know them. Hannah and Kaitlyn had also welcomed him with open arms. Both the older girls were a little thin for his liking, but he would have that problem fixed in no time.

He almost wished he hadn't invited everyone for Thanksgiving, but it would have been terribly rude to ask them to leave. By Saturday, he would be alone with his family. He could bare it until then. Plus, Christine would help him cook for everyone. She enjoyed cooking and baking as much as he did.

They teamed up and made a soup and several plates of sandwiches for supper. The alcohol was already flowing; and the house was packed with people and laughter, but Mike and Christine couldn't hardly wait until they were alone. Once everyone began settling down, Kaitlyn approached Christine.

"Hey, Mom; Dad showed me the bedroom that Hannah and I would be sharing for tonight. Both beds are doubles and I know that we are a bit cramped at the moment. I know you said the twins could sleep with you and Dad; but I think you two need some time alone. Hannah and I will watch Carly and Oliver tonight." Kaitlyn said and Christine looked to Hannah. She nodded in confirmation.

"We're used to it anyway. Those beds looked more comfortable then what we've had, anyway." Hannah agreed.

"If you girls are sure. You'll wake us up if the twins need anything? I would guess we'll get up early to start cooking anyway." Christine said.

"Sure, but you and Dad need this time." Kaitlyn said before she and Hannah walked away. Sasha approached Christine and gave her a big smile.

"Things are good with you and Mike?" Sasha asked.

"Better than I thought they would be. We have miles to go, but I think we might be okay." Christine said as she dried the last of the dishes. Mike was getting their guests settled.

"Good. So, I suspected that would be the case; and I bought you something you might need or want tonight." Sasha said as she handed Christine a giftbag.

"You've already bought me entirely too much. What is it?" Christine said as she peeked inside and saw silk and lace.

"Just a nice nightgown and another item or two to make things a bit more comfortable for you and him. As I've already told you, Mike hasn't dated or anything and I know you haven't. The first time in eight years might not be so pleasant. That will help." Sasha said.

"I'm not sure that Mike is ready for that." Christine said. She certainly was, but Mike might still be a bit angry.

"Mmm. I have watched you since this afternoon. You and he have barely kept your hands off one another and he's had a few. It isn't going to take a lot." Sasha said with a wink. She did have a point. There had been several kisses, Mike's hand on her lower back that kept edging lower and her hand on his thigh while they watched the kids play games. They had enjoyed a very loving and intimate marriage before the deployment to the Arctic. It wouldn't bother Christine if that returned.

"Thank you. How did you know what I would like? Or rather, what he would like?" Christine asked as she peeked into the bag.

"Well, he seems pretty simple and he's the only man I have ever encountered that didn't watch the old Victoria's Secret shows without some interest while we were on the ship. I also was there when we bought your bras, panties and nightgowns. You may not have been picking things out with Mike in mind, but habit spoke. You picked simple nightgowns and such. I just went a little fancier than that. Didn't figure you went in for garters and G-strings too much." Sasha teased.

"Oh, no. More like this. After you've had five kids and nearly starved to death, G-strings are not advisable." Christine said with a smile.

"Please! We put a little weight on you, and you will drive Mike completely mad. Probably will now, anyways." Sasha said before walking towards the room she and Tom would be sharing. Christine shut everything off and headed upstairs to check on her kids and to take a shower.

Outside, Tom found Mike sitting on the back porch, staring off into space with a partially drank beer in hand. Tom sit down on a deck chair and shivered.

"Tad bit cold out here, isn't it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I'll go in in a minute. You don't have to stay out here." Mike said.

"What's on your mind?" Tom asked.

"Just thinking." Mike said.

"What about, Mike? You've got your family back. Christine is gaining weight. The kids are healthy and thrilled to be here. You and Christine can't keep your hands off each other. I think everything will be fine." Tom said.

"I've changed. She's changed. We've lost a child and didn't leave things in the best way. That will creep up on us." Mike said.

"No, but you're both adults with needs, wants and desires. You're married and so there are no social ramifications to at the very least getting to know each other again. Physically or emotionally. You're retired and have nothing but time. Enjoy it. Get your ass upstairs and spend some time with your wife." Tom said.

"Aye, aye." Mike said sourly.

"Quit overthinking it. I overthink. You act. Get it straight, Mike." Tom said before going inside. Mike followed him in. The lights were turned off and everyone was settled down. They parted ways and Mike locked the front door before heading upstairs. He would have to be up by five am to start cooking and baking. He wondered where the kids were all sleeping until he heard Christine's voice from where Kaitlyn and Hannah would be sleeping. He peeked inside and Christine was tucking the twins into one of the beds while Kaitlyn and Hannah settled into the other. There was something very sweet and intimate about the scene.

"Are you all comfortable? Have enough pillows and blankets?" Mike asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yep!" Oliver said. Mike had already developed a very firm attachment to the twins.

"Good, I'm glad. Can I give you good night kisses?" Mike asked.

"Yep!" Carly answered with a yawn. She looked just like Christine, while Oliver resembled Mike. Mike bent over the bed and gave both kids a kiss on the cheek. Christine had stood up and patted his back.

"Mommy said there would be all kinds of food tomorrow. Even a bird!" Oliver said.

"And Oliver is again worried about his tummy." Kaitlyn joked.

"Its alright. Yes, there will be lots of food tomorrow and you guys will never have to worry about being hungry again." Mike said as he tucked the blankets around the twins.

"Even Mommy? She'll have lots of stuff to eat too?" Carly asked.

"Yes, Mommy too." Mike said. Mike leaned over the other bed and gave both older girls kisses.

"Guys, if you need us; just knock on the door. I showed you which one." Christine said.

"We won't." Kaitlyn answered with a smile.

"But don't hesitate." Mike said back.

"Sleep tight. We love you guys." Christine said before shutting the light off and gently closing the door behind them. Mike took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom; shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Finally, some privacy." Mike remarked.

"Can I take a fast shower?" Christine asked.

"Sure." Mike said before pointing her to the bathroom. He had a large bedroom, bath and closet that had the best view in the house and a balcony. It wasn't as decorated as some of the other rooms, but Mike had struggled with it. Now that Christine was there, perhaps she'd decorate it.

Ten minutes later, Christine stepped out in his robe. Mike had changed into his pajama pants, assuming that she wanted to talk. At that point, he just hoped he would get some rest before having to cook all day. Mike had propped himself up in bed in preparation and was shocked when Christine took the robe off. The nightgown was beautiful, and she was breathtaking, but Mike was a little surprised and Christine must have seen this as a rejection.

"You…don't like it?" Christine asked as she stood at the end of the bed in the dark blue nightgown.

"No…Yes; I do. I was just surprised." Mike said before Christine stepped away from his outstretched hand.

"I'll just change into something else." Christine said. Mike immediately caught the tears in her voice. She walked towards the walk-in closet to change and shut the door behind her. Mike could hear her crying and knew he had to do something. Instead of waiting, he got up and walked into the closet. Christine was sitting on the bench, still wearing the nightgown but with a pair of pajama pants. Mike bent down next to her and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I have turned pretty insensitive. I didn't allow anyone close enough. Christine, it wasn't that I didn't like the nightgown or don't think you're beautiful. You are. I am just scared that I will hurt you. You are so small now. You seem so fragile and I could never stand to hurt you in any way. I'm honestly worried I will get carried away." Mike admitted.

"Its just…I've missed you so much. I know it seems stupid with everything. One of the only ways that I've been able to get through the past seven years was to imagine you…oh, this is embarrassing!" Christine said with a laugh.

"What exactly did you imagine?" Mike said with a smile.

"Your kisses. The way you could touch me and make me feel…crazy. Needed, wanted." Christine answered with a smile.

"Stand up." Mike ordered as he stood up and helped Christine to her feet. "Now, lets do something for this imagination of yours. Could you take those pajama pants off?" Mike asked.

"You mean you don't like the polar bears?" Christine teased.

"They don't match the nightgown. If you don't take them off, I'll remove them, and you won't be able to wear them after that." Mike said and Christine complied. As soon as the pajama pants were kicked off; Mike picked Christine up and carried her into the bed, very gently laying her down on the side he had vacated. "Are you absolutely sure?" Mike asked.

"I am." Christine answered. Mike nodded and climbed in next to her. Within a few moments, the touches and kisses were passionate, and the pajama pants and her nightgown had hit the floor.

For Mike, five am came entirely too early. The night had been extremely passionate for him and Christine. Neither of them had gotten the needed amount of sleep and he hated having to detangle limbs and making her put a nightgown on in case one of the kids came in. She fell back asleep while Mike was showering. She seemed so fragile and he wanted her to get all the rest she needed. She would be taken care of and would never have to lift a finger.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was shocked to see Hannah in the dimly lit room. She was still in her pajamas and her long brown hair was cascading down her back, almost reaching to her waist. Mike smoothed her hair with his hand and gave her a smile.

"You're up early. Couldn't sleep?" Mike asked.

"No. I'm used to getting up early. The bakery close to where we lived would put all their day-old stuff out about four-thirty. I would get up and get it before the trash got it. It wasn't bad. I just had to cut the mold off." Hannah told him. It made Mike's heart break.

"I see. Are you hungry? I could make something before I put the ham in." Mike asked.

"Remember when you used to make me oatmeal before school? Do you have any?" Hannah asked.

"You bet I do. Coming right up." Mike said. He gave Hannah a kiss on the top of the head and began making her oatmeal. He put her to work peeling potatoes and visited with her. She had Christine's personality and his directness. She was looking forward to a 'real Christmas' and Mike knew he had to make it a special one. And he didn't plan on inviting anyone. It needed to be a private family affair.

He was grateful for all that his friends had done for Christine and his kids. They had been well taken care of, but Mike could have done that too. He might have needed help, but he would have preferred to have been called, even if Christine had wanted to wait until she was 'presentable.' That part stung, but he would get over it and would do so by spending time with Christine and the kids. He was just ready for everyone but the kids and his wife to go home. They were already where they belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanksgiving Miracle**

Chapter 3

Mike had forgotten how much he liked sharing a kitchen with Christine. He was a skilled cook, but she was better at baking. She perfected the pies Mike had already made, added a special touch to the rolls, made a Beef Wellington, and several other dishes. They made the perfect team.

Thankfully, his friends kept themselves occupied, watching TV, talking, going for horseback rides and resting. It gave Mike time with Christine and Kaitlyn, who had put herself on dish duty. Mike also got plenty of cuddle time with Carly and played a game of Nerf football with Oliver. Hannah did her best to get Christine and the kids unpacked and settled.

By three, Mike and Christine arranged the food in a buffet style on the dining room table. The meat was carved, and Russ had said grace. Dinner was a casual affair and they all ate until they could barely move. Oliver had proclaimed the food fit for a king.

A few of their guests left that evening after Mike thanked them fiercely for helping Christine and his kids. He was doing his best to swallow the resentment. Christine went upstairs to give the twins a bath; and Mike practically fell into his recliner. Tom laughed at him in response.

"You and Christine outdid yourself with the food. It was delicious." Tom said.

"Thanks. Are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"That's the plan. Already trying to get rid of us?" Tom teased.

"Just ready for some time with Christine and the kids without having to entertain. I don't mean that badly. I just need to catch up with them." Mike admitted.

"That's understandable. Will you all come to St. Louis for Christmas like you'd planned?" Tom asked.

"I doubt it. I made those plans when I was alone. Kaitlyn and Hannah haven't had a real Christmas in years and Oliver and Carly never have. I want to make it special and I think we need the private family time. I just don't know how to do that. I don't think it will be in buying them stuff." Mike remarked as he took a drink of his beer and looked into the fireplace.

"Can I ask; before, what were your traditions?" Tom asked.

"The weekend after Thanksgiving; we would decorate a tree and the house. I don't even have a tree or decorations. Christine would spend the month baking and making candy. She and the kids worked on craft projects. On Christmas Eve; we would cook, bake and eat. In the evening; we would go to a church service. Afterwards, we'd make hot chocolate and eat cinnamon rolls. She and I tuck the kids in and then hole ourselves up in our room and wrap presents. We'd finally go to sleep when we get done, but by five am; the kids were waking us up. If we were lucky; we would convince them to sleep with us for a bit. Normally, that didn't work. The kids would open presents and then Christine made Christmas breakfast. We'd eat and then spend the day playing board games and sleeping. Christine would do soups and sandwiches for lunch and then homemade pizza for supper. We did non-traditional really well. Course, it was different if I was deployed." Mike said.

"Doesn't sound too difficult to replicate. Mike; it doesn't have to be fancy and you can add new traditions." Tom said.

"You know; it's the first Christmas I've really celebrated since Lucas died. He loved the holidays." Mike said.

"Its really the most you've been settled. I was shocked when you invited us all for dinner." Tom said.

"I had a home and it was a holiday and I didn't want to spend it alone. Little did I know; I was never going to have to spend another holiday alone." Mike said.

"Mike; I know it's bothering you that we didn't call you. Believe me; I wanted to. I hated lying to you all these weeks. I know you feel like you could have taken care of them; and your right. I could see this backfiring in a hundred different ways. Christine was just so scared you'd reject her." Tom told him.

"I would have never done that." Mike said.

"Maybe not; but Mike, it was bad. When Courtney took me to her the first time…I didn't recognize her. I have never seen anyone look like that." Tom said.

"It's shocking to me that this many years after, there were still people like that. You know she isn't the only one." Mike said.

"Thank God for people like Courtney. She was the one who really spearheaded everything. By the time I got to Christine, she already had her scheduled for the dental implants. The theory was if we could get her teeth fixed, she would start eating better. She also had her and the kids in an apartment. Got them check-ups, dental and eye exams. All the little things they had been without. Kaitlyn had an infection from her eczema that they had to get controlled. And there was a psychological aspect. We were a few weeks before they were convinced that they'd have groceries." Tom explained.

"It must have all cost a fortune." Mike remarked.

"Courtney dealt with all that. I know the dental stuff was done on a donation basis. She has all kinds of contacts for clothes, doctors and housing. You'd have to ask her if there is an ending balance. She would also know if they needed anything else. I think she got them pretty well outfitted." Tom said.

"Good. I really do appreciate it. I wish I could have been there, but Christine has explained all that to me." Mike said.

"I did tell her that you would just be thrilled, but she was scared. If it had gone on very much longer, I would have caved. To me, it as six weeks you shouldn't have had to suffer." Tom explained.

"Her self-confidence is way off." Mike said.

"So, spoil her rotten. Sasha told me that she had bought Christine a nightie." Tom said with a grin.

"Yes; thank her for me. It was much appreciated." Mike said back as he stood up.

"What? Are you going up to take advantage of it again?" Tom teased.

"I doubt it. We're both exhausted and I want to tuck the twins in." Mike said.

"They already have you completely entranced." Tom said.

"They do. Will you lock up and shut the lights off?" Mike asked.

"Of course. Get some rest." Tom said and Mike headed up the stairs. Oliver was jumping on the bed while Christine brushed out Carly's long hair. Hannah was reading and Kaitlyn was putting lotion on her arms.

"Ready for bed?" Mike asked Oliver. He picked him up and laid him back down on the bed.

"No!" Oliver said, even though he cuddled up in the bed.

"I am." Carly said. She was a much calmer child. Oliver was a bit high-strung.

"Carly is going to enjoy her first turkey coma." Christine joked.

"It was yummy." Carly agreed. Christine had finished with her hair and Mike lifted her into the bed beside Oliver.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mike told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Dad; Carly was hoping that you would let her ride one of the horses." Kaitlyn said.

"Maybe tomorrow or Saturday and we'll ride together." Mike said.

"Yay!" Carly said. Mike tucked the bedding around both twins and gave Oliver a kiss on the top of the head.

"We're all sleepy." Hannah remarked as she climbed into the other bed.

"Hannah, try and sleep a bit later. I won't be up at five." Mike told her. He crossed the room and gave her a kiss and then gave Kaitlyn one.

"Wake us up if you need to. We love you." Christine said. She had also been giving the kids kisses and Mike followed her out of the bedroom.

"I know one thing for sure; I'm ready for a turkey coma too. I'm sorry if you had other plans." Mike said as he wrapped an arm around Christine.

"Thank goodness. Last night was amazing but I am dead on my feet." Christine said. They walked into the master bedroom and she toed her shoes off.

"I just feel good that I can still exhaust you." Mike teased.

"You're a funny guy." Christine said before giving him a long kiss.

"Last night you told me how good I was and how sexy and…" Mike started.

"All of which are true, but I am exhausted. I really don't have any reserves to work from." Christine remarked.

"Hey; I didn't hurt you, did I? I intended on being gentle, but I know we apparently needed to get to know one another again." Mike asked.

"You didn't. Between worrying for the past six weeks-or rather, the last eight years, then not getting a sufficient amount of sleep last night, and then spending so much time on my feet today has caught up with me." Christine said.

"I really should have given you a break last night. I should have…" Mike started but Christine stopped him with a kiss.

"No; I didn't do anything last night that I didn't want to. It was amazing. I didn't want it to be awkward and it wasn't. I just need to take things easy from here on out. There's lots of medical issues with being so thin, but what we did last night didn't impact it. I just have to eat well and rest plenty to regain my strength." Christine explained. She had wrapped her arms around Mike and squeezed him.

"Is there anything I need to be aware of?" Mike asked.

"Just some vitamin deficiencies and hormonal imbalances. The doctor thought that once I got some weight on me and some proper rest, that it would all line out. He did suggest that I set up with a doctor down here so if anything was off, I didn't have to go to Saint Louis." Christine explained.

"And the kids?" Mike asked.

"Kaitlyn had a pretty severe infection caused by her eczema; but she's okay now. We just have to keep her lotioned up. I suspect that Hannah needs glasses. The twins are perfectly healthy. If anything, they need what I need; rest and good food. Lots of love. I especially want the older girls to have a break. I know Kaitlyn is twenty and she should get a job, but I want her to have a couple months to rest up; please?" Christine begged.

"Of course, sweetie. I made some good investments and have my pension. I bought this for a song and did most of the remodeling myself. Other than electricity and phones, I have no bills." Mike assured her.

"Good. I have been keeping the kids up as much as I could where schooling was concerned." Christine said. They had sat down on the end of the bed and were holding hands.

"That's fine. How about I put you to bed?" Mike said.

"If it means sleep then yes. I am going to take a shower first though." Christine said as she stood up.

"I could always join you. Why waste water and time?" Mike suggested.

"I wouldn't say no." Christine said. Mike immediately followed her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanksgiving Miracle**

Chapter 4

Courtney refused any money that Mike tried to give her, telling him to just take good care of Christine and the kids. She did give him some records, concerning medical concerns to pass along to whatever doctor Mike found for his family.

Slowly, but surely; his company began leaving. Mike thanked them all profusely. Tom, Sasha and the kids were staying at Mike's until Saturday, but it felt good to have some of his house back.

On Friday, Mike and Tom slipped into town and bought a Christmas tree and all the decorations that Mike could possibly need, in addition to some kid friendly foods and toys. Mike wanted to revive some of his old traditions and make a few new ones. He bought several board and card games. He also got his older girls a few books and some comfortable things for Christine to wear around the house. Even though Courtney had got them clothes, there were some basic needed items.

The kids were thrilled with the idea of Christmas decorations and having a tree. Oliver and Carly had never had one. Christine hadn't been able to provide them with a good Christmas and so as the years had worn on, she just stopped celebrating it, so the kids weren't disappointed. The older girls began telling them all about Christmas's past while Mike and Tom put the tree up. Christine rested on the couch with a cup of hot tea, a warm blanket, and a piece of needlework that Mike had gotten her.

Tom and Sasha cooked dinner while Mike helped the kids decorate the tree under Christine's direction. Once Christine got some of her strength back, she and Mike would do some Christmas shopping, but until they could do online shopping.

Tom had suggested he and Sasha could bring his kids for New Year's and stay with Mike and Christine's kids, so they could get away for a couple days. Initially, Mike was hesitant because he didn't want to be away from his kids, but the thrilled look on Christine's face stopped him from objecting. While the kids were playing a board game and Christine was leaned into Mike's chest on the couch, she looked up at him.

"Do you want to go away for New Year's?" Christine asked.

"Of course." Mike lied. It wasn't that he didn't want to have the one-on-one time with Christine; but he didn't want to be without the kids.

"Mike; you are a terrible liar." Christine said with a slight frown.

"I would love to go with you. What is making me hesitate is leaving the kids. I'm sure by New Year's, I will be fine with that idea. We'll just make the plan to go." Mike said before giving her a kiss.

"You are a really good dad and the kids love you. I just am really looking forward to the idea of being alone with you for a few days. It doesn't have to be long and it doesn't have to be too far away. We can call home, but I really just want…at the most two days with you, please?" Christine begged. She had laid her very thin hand on Mike's cheek and had tears in her eyes. She knew exactly how to get Mike to do what she wanted.

"Of course, sweetheart. As long as you are strong enough." Mike said.

"I'm sure I will be fine." Christine said. She gave him another long kiss and then settled back down, quickly falling asleep in his arms. Mike didn't even bother to try to move her off his chest. She was comfortable and resting. That was all that mattered. Kaitlyn came over and sat down in Mike's recliner next to them. She smiled at Mike and tucked the blanket in closer to Christine.

"I heard you talking to Mom. Dad; we will be okay. Don't worry about us. I know you don't want to leave us just yet, but Mom needs this desperately. The last eight years has been terrible for her. She had sacrificed her health for us kids. Her one request is to have a few days alone with the husband that she has missed so desperately. How can any of us refuse her that? I know things between you, and she was a bit rough before you deployed, and maybe you are worried about all that; but give her this, Dad. Please?" Kaitlyn begged as she rubbed his arm.

"I will, honey; but is there something else going on with her? Other than just hormonal imbalances and such?" Mike asked.

"Just that. The doctor just said that she might be fragile for a while. I promise, that's it. I think now that she is settled in, things will get better. Even though she has had plenty of food, warmth and shelter the past six weeks; she was still worried about your reaction." Kaitlyn explained.

"She doesn't need to worry about anything. I'm just thrilled to have her back; and you kids, of course." Mike insisted.

"Dad; she was worried because of Lucas. She didn't know how you would react to the twins. She was afraid that you would throw her out or would have been in a relationship with someone else, despite Tom and everyone telling her that you couldn't move on. She was worried that her appearance would scare you off and that you would be upset with her for us being in such a situation. That was part of the reason she wouldn't let them call you. She didn't want you to see her like that, living on charity." Kaitlyn told him.

"She seems to have lost all self-confidence." Mike remarked.

"Which is why it is so important that you make time for her. Dad, we all know and understand why you want to be with us all the time. We have a lifetime, but Mom's needs are immediate. Even the twins understand this." Kaitlyn said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike finally agreed. He was not about to argue with his oldest daughter. He had only gotten her back a few days before and she was only trying to help her mother. It wasn't like she was asking for a lot and it was pleasant for Mike. Christine's personality had changed. She had always been very sweet but was fairly demanding before. Now, she was just so broken. Mike knew one thing for sure as he held her; nothing she asked for would be too much.

**I was going to try and finish this before Thanksgiving, but it won't happen. It will only last maybe two more chapters though, and I might pick it back up for Christmas/New Year's. Thanks for all those that have read and I do encourage everyone to review. They are so appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanksgiving Miracle**

Chapter 5

Finally, all their guests were gone. Hannah and Kaitlyn had insisted on cooking that day for them and the twins were easily occupied. Mike spent the afternoon on the couch with Christine; picking out presents for the kids on his laptop.

They also found a nice hotel about an hour away and booked a room for over New Year's. Christine was so excited about the prospect. Mike had also noticed that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring or wedding band. At first chance, he pulled Kaitlyn aside to ask her about them.

"She sold them years ago for food. It really bothered her a lot." Kaitlyn said. An idea occurred to Mike.

"Would you help me pick her out a new set? I don't know if I will wait until Christmas to give to her. Only problem will be that the rings might not fit after she gains weight." Mike asked.

"It would be more expensive, but you could get her a necklace to wear them on until she could wear them on her finger." Kaitlyn suggested.

"But you'll help me? I really want her to have a special set." Mike asked.

"Of course." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"I know I should wait for Christmas, but I want her to have them as soon as possible." Mike said. He wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn and kissed the top of her head.

"I think it's a good idea. I think Mom doesn't feel very married without them." Kaitlyn said.

"Then I need to rectify that as quickly as possible. Care to run into town with me?" Mike asked. He knew the jewelry store was open.

"Sure. Let me talk to Hannah, so that she can help with the twins." Kaitlyn said.

Within just a few moments, Mike and Kaitlyn were headed to town. They had given Christine an excuse that she had actually accepted. Mike had no idea what type of ring he wanted for Christine, but he wanted something special.

He and Kaitlyn split up and began looking. Mike knew that Christine preferred silver to gold. Finally, Kaitlyn found the perfect set. It was silver with a simple halo design around the diamond. It had a triple band with diamonds inset. Mike opted for a simpler silver wedding band to go with it and Kaitlyn found a longer, silver chain for Christine to wear until the rings fit her. They were only a size six, but Christine's hands and fingers were almost skeletal.

Christine was sitting on the couch working on her needlework when Mike and Kaitlyn got home, and she and Hannah shepherded the twins into one of the other rooms. Mike sat down next to Christine and wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you guys have a good trip into town?" Christine asked as she sat her needlework down on her lap.

"We did. We achieved what we wanted to. So, Kaitlyn told me that you had sold your wedding band and engagement ring for food." Mike started.

"Yes. I am sorry, Mike. I really didn't want to." Christine said. Mike pulled the ring box and necklace box out of his pocket and handed her the ring box with both rings in it.

"I know, but I would have wanted you to sell them to feed yourselves. You have nothing to be sorry for. Those are to replace your original ones." Mike said pointing at the box. Christine popped the box open and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, Mike. These are beautiful. Thank you. I love them." Christine said before giving him a long kiss.

"They might be a wee bit big on you right now, so Kaitlyn suggested a long silver chain. I realize the left ring finger is symbolic, but this way; they will be over your heart until you can wear them on your finger." Mike explained as he pulled the silver chain out, put the rings on the chain and than secured it around Christine's neck.

"Thank you, Mike. I love you, so much." Christine said, all while touching the rings that now rested on her chest and smoothing Mike's shirt.

"I love you too. Kaitlyn was a big help." Mike commented.

"She always has been. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that we have a twenty-year-old, but she has been such a good daughter." Christine said.

"She's a credit to her mother. They all are." Mike said with a smile.

"You are a good dad too. The twins kept going to door, waiting on you and Kaitlyn." Christine told him.

"Probably Kaitlyn more than me." Mike said.

"No. They were waiting on you. Kids, you can come back in here!" Christine said. All four kids rushed in and Carly climbed onto Mike's lap.

"That's a pretty necklace, Mommy. Did Daddy get it for you? Its not Christmas or your birthday." Carly asked with a scrunched-up nose.

"I did get it for her, and I missed a lot of birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas's. This is a catch-up gift." Mike explained.

"Will we get catch up gifts too?" Carly asked.

"Maybe." Mike said.

"This will be a special Christmas, for sure; but not because of presents. It'll be because we will be together. Nothing else matters." Hannah explained to her. She had sat down on Mike's other side and Mike draped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's correct, Carly." Christine said.

"But yes, you will have presents." Mike said.

"I can't wait to make candy and bake." Kaitlyn remarked.

"And do crafts." Hannah added.

"Mike; I would really like to go to a church on Christmas Eve. Are there any services around?" Christine asked.

"I'll call around and find out. I have gone to one here a few times that I kind of like. I've just always been lazy about church." Mike admitted. In all honesty, Mike had always struggled with the faith he had been raised with. Christine was the one who had always pushed him to go to church, and when he couldn't find his family; he had alternated between anger at God, and needed something, some explanation from God in regards to his family.

"Maybe they'll have something." Kaitlyn remarked.

"I'll call…or we can just go tomorrow? Christine, if you feel like it?" Mike suggested.

"I'd like that." Christine said. She had a happy smile on her face as she played with Carly's long hair. The little girl was still on Mike's lap and Oliver was playing with a toy car on Mike's leg. Kaitlyn was sitting in the recliner next to Christine and Hannah had fallen asleep against Mike. For Mike, it was absolutely perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanksgiving Miracle**

Chapter 6

Mike figured out quickly, he was going to have to buy a SUV. Packing himself, Christine and four kids into his extended cab pick-up was not easy. He was also going to have to teach Kaitlyn to drive and get Christine's ID's back. The twins needed birth certificates too and Mike needed to add them all to his insurance. There was a lot of business that Mike had to do, but he was happy to do it because it meant he had his family back.

The twins went to Children's Church, while Mike, Christine and the older girls listened to the sermon. Afterwards, Mike spoke with the pastor, who assured him they would be doing a Christmas Eve service. Mike offered to take his family out for lunch, but Christine was tired, so they needed to go home.

The girls prepared a soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and they all cuddled up after they ate. Mike had built a fire and they had all changed into comfortable clothes. Hannah had made a pallet on the floor for her and the twins to watch cartoons on and Kaitlyn settled into Mike's recliner. Mike had resumed his new normal position with Christine on the couch. She loved using him for a pillow.

Aside from Mike, everyone fell asleep quickly. He spent the time watching the separate members of his family. He knew he still had to spend time with each of them, especially the twins to build a bond.

Less than a week before, Mike thought the only way he would fill his house was to invite friends over. He bought a large house to be a stopping off point for them, so he wasn't so lonely. Now, he didn't want any visitors so that he could spend one-on-one time with his family.

They all had some recovering to do; Christine especially. Mike didn't know every detail, but what he knew broke his heart all over again. Having to get them healed up was far better than not having them in his life. He was looking forward to giving the kids a Christmas they would remember the rest of their lives and to give Christine the one-on-one time over New Year's that would reaffirm the marriage that had been so broken eight years before.

**Super short chapter, but I plan on picking this back up around Christmas. I want to show how Mike makes Christmas so special. This is the end of this particular story, though. **


End file.
